


The Dragon vs The Tribrid

by IAmMattis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Gen, Revenge, Threats, Vendettas, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: A collection of encounters between Ricardo Diaz and Hope Mikaelson. The Dragon vs The Tribrid.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Chapter 1

Bucky Hope and Beth were leading MG, Landon, Rafael and the Saltzman twins through the hallway crawling with students fighting or at least trying to fight Diaz's men off but they came prepared.

"Keep your heads down. Don't wanna attract any attention." Bucky advised, which Lizzie scoffed at the warning.

"Oh please, we're the principal's daughters. They know better." Lizzie said arrogantly, causing Hope and Beth to roll their eyes.

"It's not about them, Lizzie. Diaz knew about the student gathering, which means he knows about the school schedule." Hope replied. "We need to get to your dad's office and call Sheriff Donavan for backup. "

"What, are you crazy?" Lizzie asked incredulously, "That is a terrible, terrible idea."

"Did you hear Diaz? He's killing everyone here just to get to me." Hope reminded the blonde siphoner, not in the mood for her complaints. "Is there an way to get to your dad's office without attraction attention?"

Lizzie let out a loud sigh realizing she was left with no other choice given the severity of the situation. "There's a hidden entry in the library. But the only the way to it is by the parlor. It'll be ten times worse than here. The school is already an power-keg that is about to blow."

"That's an chance we have to take." Rafael said determined.

XXXX

"Maybe we should've taken the backdoor." MG muttered mortified as the gang arrived at the parlor seeing more of Diaz's henchmen beating the werewolves to a pulp with wolfsbane laced batons while the rest injected vervain into the vampire's necks. "Because there's no way we're getting into the Library."

"We're not gonna let our students die." Hope proclaimed, having see enough carnage at the sidelines. Hope walked over to one of the henchmen hastily, grabbing him by the shoulder and punched his lights out while Beth followed her babe's lead by kicking back and fort between the two thugs that was ganging on him in the midsections and Bucky parred some hits from his upcoming attacker before hitting him with his metal fist across the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Go, we'll cover you!" Bucky shouted to the gang who wasted no time to get to the library.

Hope ran up to another henchmen jumping up and kicked him in the chest with both of her feet, sending him back several feet as she landed on the wooden floor back first before getting back up, crawling to her feet. Beth slid under one of the henchmen, avoiding the swinging fist and rose up kicking him on his back, knocking him down to the floor. Hope blocked the swinging left hand from another henchmen and grabbed the back of his head ramming it face first into the wall, leaving him with a concussion. Bucky grabbed one by the arm throwing over his shoulder and knocked him out with a swift blow to the chin.

  
After disposing Diaz's them, Bucky, Beth and Hope left the parlor and headed to the library but not before checking on the beaten students.

-

**Alaric's office.**

"Daddy!" Lizzie exclaimed as she and Josie hugged their father tightly. The Principal was so relieved that his daughters were okay.

"Where are the rest of students?" Hope asked keeping an eye out for any more surprises.

"Some made it to the cellars others were taken to the grand hall. Diaz set his men loose, he'd convinced them to gather up the students." Alaric answered. "Listen, i watched some of them die. It's like Diaz is killing them for sport."

"How many students are there at the grandhall?" Landon inquired.

"Around 20 at least that's what I saw before I sprinted back to the office." Alaric said trying to recall.

"Alright, I got an idea on how to rescue them." Hope said as she was forming a plan in her head. "Think you can get into the weapons room, Dr. Saltzman?"

"I think I can."

  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mystic Falls

Salvatore Boarding School

Grandhall

Hope burst through the doors into grand hall to see it was in complete chaos. Students and were being tortured as well as being beaten to death by Diaz's men, witches, vampires and werewolves. She was angry, horrified and infuriated at the sight. All this because of what her father did to his father in the past. It was one thing to go after her but the school that helped her? Fortunately she managed to get Dr Saltzman, and Mr. Williams to safety before the school was taken over. Beth and Bucky were escorting Lizzie, Josie, MG, Rafael and Landon out of there.

Picking up his scent somewhere, she did the one thing that would get their attention. "DIAZ!" She shouted for everyone to hear.

Diaz's men stopped the beating and saw her including the students.

"Look who decided to come to my party." Diaz announced smugly as he came out of the shadows, wearing the amulet that granted him superhuman strength to make himself equal to hope.

"Let. Them go." Hope demanded.

"I told you." Diaz reminded the Tribrid of his promise as he walked over to her slowly. "The only thing I wanted was to see you suffer like your father made mine before you die."

"Well that's too bad because you're not getting what you want." Hope spit it angrily.

Tilting his head slightly, Diaz threw her one, his fist colliding with her jaw, knocking her down thanks to magic the amulet it grants him. The students gasped of how easily Hope was knocked down.

Growling, Hope spit some blood out of her mouth, shaking off the cobwebs as Diaz whistled. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He said.

Getting pretty pissed, the auburn Mikaelson got back up with a glare that would scare any man off. "That one was free but the next one is gonna cost you. And I'm gonna see to it that you'll spend the rest of your life, eating your meals in an dungeon just like this." She snarled pointing to the prison at the basement, for a moment she was her father's daughter with that threat.

"I promised myself that i'm never gonna die in prison." Diaz said unfazed. "I'm gonna take you with me."

Hope flashed the signature Mikaelson smirk, the same one that her father had whenever there's trouble. "Don't be so sure."

Bucky suddenly appeared by punching one of Diaz's henchmen while Alaric shot the next one with his compound bow. That gave Hope the chance to tackle Diaz out of the grand hall.

XXXX

Two people crashed through the walls into the hallway of the school. It was Hope Mikaelson and Ricardo Diaz aka Richard Dragon. The two people got back up on their feet and resumed the brawl that started in the grandhall exchanging blows. Hope was throwing haymakers and Diaz blocked some of them before getting one on his left cheek, causing him to stumble. Snarling, Diaz threw punches of his own that the Tribrid was able to block before she attempted to slash his with her left claws, he leaned back, avoiding the slash giving him the opportunity to punch the Tribrid in the face, making the auburn tribrid stagger. Diaz grabbed her arm and flipped her over but Hope was able to grab onto him and dragged Diaz with her. Jumping back up on her feet, she attempted a spin kick but Diaz ducked his head under the spin kick and went for a kick of his own. Hope blocked the kick with her elbow and went to grab him by his coat, punching him in the stomach thrice.

XXXX

Alaric and Bucky were escorting the students towards the exit along with his daughters.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Alaric shouted urging them to safety.

XXXX

Hope was kicked in the chest and grabbed by Diaz as he slammed her against the wall. Seeing the amulet dangling, Hope managed to punch him three times in quick session, dazing him long enough for her to rip it off his neck, stripping him human once more. She grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over and with a quick jerk, Hope snapped his arm with ease, earning a grunt from Diaz.

Now cradling his broken arm, Diaz struggled to get back on his feet while glaring at Hope who stood tall.

"Is that the best you've got?!" He shouted. "If you wanna stop me, you're gonna have to kill me!"

"No." Hope replied, denying the easier option. "I won't. Ad sonum." With a handwave, Diaz went to sleep, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Hope turned around and headed to the exit, hoping to never see him again.

XXXX 

"This ain't over, Mikaelson! Ya hear me?! Not by a long shot!" Diaz shouted as he was dragged forcibly into the police van by police officers before being taken away from the Boarding School.

Alaric shook his head in disgust as he was being treated. And he thought Klaus was bad pre-Hope but he was wrong. Thankfully, he escaped with minor injuries following the surprise attack. "He's clearly got some serious anger issues."


	3. The Confrontation

**Salvatore Boarding School.**

"This is your fault."

Beth whipped her head to glare at the blonde Saltzman who was tending Josie's wound. "My fault? My _fault_?! Who was the one who pissed off the trigger happy Dragon and got her twin sister shot in the process? Wanna tell me how the hell you managed to do that?"

"Look, Ruby Rose." Lizzie snarked to Beth whom rolled her eyes. "If i was destined to die in my prime, I thought to myself might as well die in a blaze of glory." 

"Well Sorry if i stole your spotlight." Beth deadpanned. "I promise I won't do that again."

"I see that prison life has brought you girls closer."

Hope stiffened at the gruff voice behind them. Hope turned around to see Ricardo Diaz approaching the cell beneath the Boarding school. "That's sweet."

"You listen to me very carefully..." Hope began but The Dragon cut her off. 

"I don't think you're in the place to be giving demands right now." Diaz interjected smugly. "Not unless you want the school to be burned down to the ground." Hope's face darkened at the subtle threat as the Saltzman twins gulped terrified. 

"When I heard that today was your birthday, I thought to myself what a perfect time to get payback because I'm not getting younger and this was my last chance at payback.'"

"So that's your endgame?" Hope scoffed, shaking her head. "You're gonna come after me inside a boarding school? On my birthday no less."

"Mhmm." Diaz looked around the prison cells meant to keep werewolves during a full moon. "I've been in this type of environment before, my whole life. There I learned how to survive. Now you, on the other hand, you're not the all powerful Hope Mikaelson here. You're just an animal locked up here. It's gotta be dehumanizing isn't?" Hope exhaled sharply as she glared threateningly reminding the Dragon of her father. "Bet you weren't thinking about that, were you?"

Hope took a moment to think of what she was gonna say to Diaz and how it was gonna be. "Well, What I'm gonna to do to you when I get out of here, I'm gonna end you." 

Diaz tilted his head to the side as he shook his head. "You're gonna die today and I'm gonna be the one who's gonna do it. But before that, I'm gonna make _you_ suffer, the way your father..." His voice trembled slightly in anger as he remember his father's death. "Made mine suffer. When I'm done with you, I'm gonna pay a little visit to your aunts Rebekah, Freya, uncle Kol and little Nik."

Hope's shoulders started to shake in anger staring at him narrowing her eyes at the Dragon. He wouldn't, would he? by the look on his face, he would once he was finished with her. "And I'm gonna make sure that the rest of your rotting family will join your parents in hell."  
She roared in anger as she swung her claws through the bars narrowly missing the Dragon who backed away. Hope was being restrained being Beth and Liz, her eyes flashed yellow in anger.

"You won't get anywhere near them, you hear me!" Hope shouted as Ricardo calmly walked away from them and exited the cellar. "I won't let you!"


End file.
